


in your embrace

by ariestocrat



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alpha Shuhua, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, I'm (not) so sorry, My First Smut, Omega Miyeon, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestocrat/pseuds/ariestocrat
Summary: She listened to the soothing heartbeats as Shuhua fell asleep, but still kept a protective hold on her. It’s here, lying in the comfort of her alpha’s arms, that Miyeon felt truly safe and loved.After a long, tiring day of activities, going back to the dorms was the best part of the day – Especially in Shuhua's embrace.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 71





	in your embrace

**Author's Note:**

> The Mishu smut fic no one asked for. I'm doing this for the nasties.

After a long, tiring day of activities, going back to the dorms was the best part of the day. While the members did their own things – usually by going out elsewhere, which often worked in Miyeon’s favour – Shuhua would hold her close, helping her relax and giving the omega all her love.

Behind all the mischievousness and playful bantering, Shuhua knew when to treat her kindly and it made Miyeon’s heart swell with affection. She never felt more special and loved than being in the maknae’s presence. Aside from the Neverlands, of course.

The moment they were inside their respective dorm, Shuhua was immediately upon her. Pulling Miyeon into a warm embrace as she ran her hands up and down her back in a soothing motion. Words of love were whispered in-between kisses along her neck and jawline as the alpha carefully picked her up and carried Miyeon to her bedroom.

From there, Shuhua would lay her down gently on the bed. Kissing her deeply while Miyeon wrapped her arms around the maknae, then breaking it off to rid each other of their clothes before locking their lips back together again.

Miyeon brought up her hands to Shuhua’s head and entangled them in her long, black hair, massaging her scalp all the while as she felt a tongue slipping into her mouth. She moaned at the erection poking against her thigh and eagerly rubbed against it. Smiling into the kiss when Shuhua groaned and twitched in response.

"Shit, unnie." The alpha breathes. "I want to touch you so badly..."

Miyeon giggled at that as she allowed Shuhua to play with her panties. Her long, slender fingers just barely grazed her clit through the soaked fabric, and Miyeon whined softly when she didn’t offer more stimulation.

“Baby…” The omega tried to protest, but Shuhua cut her off by moving her hands to her bare breasts and squeezing them gently.

"You're so beautiful, unnie.” She praised adoringly. “My beautiful omega.”

Cupping the generous mounds, Shuhua massaged them while running her thumbs across the hardened nipples. Sensually rolling them in slow, circular motions as Miyeon inhaled sharply, her warm breath coming out short and ragged.

“Y-Yes, Shu. Just like that…” She said, gasping a little when Shuhua suddenly latched her lips over a nipple and began sucking it gently. Her tongue darting out to swirl around the pink nub, then flicking it until it was nice and perky. “Oh, fuck…”

Shuhua continued to knead the other breast, pinching and twisting its nipple before she switched. Giving it the same treatment as Miyeon pushed her face closer to her chest, with her hands gripping the back of Shuhua’s head and neck as she let out a few squeals.

The alpha moved downwards, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her flat stomach as it contracted under her lips. Smooth hands trailed down slowly on Miyeon’s body, squeezing at her flesh every so often until Shuhua got to her underwear. Carefully, she slid the thin material down her taut legs while admiring the dampness between them as it glistened with her arousal.

“Excited now, are we?” She said with a cheeky grin, and the omega responded with a playful roll of her eyes.

After tossing the soiled lace with the rest of their clothes, Shuhua fitted herself between Miyeon’s thighs and stretched them wider. Using two fingers, she spread open her pouted folds like a flower blossoming and smiled upon seeing how wet her girlfriend was.

“Shuhua, please…” Miyeon whimpered softly, her voice full of desperate want and lust.

The alpha got down on her stomach and began rubbing small circles over the sensitive clit, making Miyeon buck her hips at the pleasurable sensation. Shuhua chuckled at her body’s response before tracing her slit with the pad of her index finger, before she pushed the tip of it inside her dripping core. The omega gasped at the intrusion as Shuhua slowly eased her finger in and out of her pussy, loving the way Miyeon clenched around the slender digit.

“You’re so tight, unnie.” She murmured, grinning to herself when the omega whined again.

Shuhua added another finger to her ministrations and stretched open Miyeon’s vaginal walls as they clamped around them. Using her thumb in tandem to her thrusts as she teased the omega’s sensitive nub while Miyeon moaned at the feeling. She arched her back slightly when Shuhua’s fingers curled upwards inside of her, which made her mewls louder and more consistent.

“A-Ah! Shuhua!” Miyeon writhed against the bed as she fisted the sheets by her head. “Please, I want—!"

"Go ahead." The alpha cooed while pumping her fingers in quick succession. “Cum on my fingers, babe.”

On command, she squeezed on them tightly as she came. A clear, sticky fluid dribbled down her drenched folds and coated the digits still moving inside her. Milking out the rest of her orgasm while Shuhua praised her for being such a good girl. Once Miyeon came down from her high in a sweaty, panting mess, she carefully pulled out her fingers and licked them clean. The saltiness of her sweat combined with the sweetness of her climax tasted like Heaven for Shuhua, and fuck – she’s so _addicted_ to it.

While Miyeon was taking the time to rest, Shuhua quickly took of her bra and boxer shorts. She’s completely naked along with her girlfriend now, and she discarded them before grasping her thick erection.

"Are you ready for me, unnie?" She rasped as she pumped the veiny shaft in her hand.

Miyeon nodded enthusiastically. “Yes…” She answered breathlessly, raising her hips to let Shuhua know that _she wanted to be fucked right now._ “Please… I need you, Shu.”

“Don’t worry, you have me.”

Lining her cock up with entrance of Miyeon’s soaked cunt, Shuhua hooked an arm under one of her legs and pushed it to her chest. Gently, she eased her way through the omega’s waiting heat. The bulbous head sunk between the slick folds that swallowed every inch, and she grabbed the other leg to give herself more room between the quivering thighs.

As she slowly pushed more and more of her length inside the delicious heat of Miyeon’s sex, the older girl had arched her back while biting her lip. Her body shuddered at the sensation of Shuhua’s penis throbbing within her inner walls, full of anticipation and lustful yearning.

“Mmm, Shuhua…” She looked so submissive and enticing in her current position – laid across the wrinkled bed sheets with her breasts on full display and her legs spread open to take the alpha wholly. “I love having your dick inside me.”

Shuhua groaned hotly at that, gritting her teeth when she felt Miyeon’s vaginal muscles contracting around her swollen member. She felt the sudden urge to just ram it repeatedly into her pulsating sex – to hear her omega screaming out her name in both pain and pleasure – but reigned it in for Miyeon’s sake. She wanted her to feel comfortable, after all. And so she waited for her to adjust around her size.

"Such a needy girl.”

Shuhua teased as she leaned down to kiss Miyeon fully on the lips, her tongue sliding in explore the warm cavern of her mouth and moaning when her girlfriend sucked on it. She grinded against her while wrapping her arms around Miyeon’s slim waist, sheathing the entirety of her cock inside the horny omega – who whimpered with every thrust she made. Slow, deep thrusts that heightened the gnawing fire in her stomach, which made her claw on Shuhua’s shoulders like an animal in heat.

“Oh, babe...” Miyeon says in-between pants and moans. “Y-You’re so big…”

The alpha’s pride swelled at her praise as she grinned into the kiss. “And you take it so well.”

She abruptly snapped her hips forward, plunging her cock deeper into Miyeon’s pussy as the latter yelped. Her head pulled back into the mattress when Shuhua increased her pace, pressing their chests together as the friction allowed their nipples to rub against each other.

“ _Ahhh!_ Faster, Shuhua!”

Miyeon begged while humping her hips in tandem with Shuhua’s bucks, and the alpha gladly obliged to her request. She squirmed under her girlfriend’s body, uttering a string of sensual noises that grew louder each second – along with the lewd, squelching sounds of her soaked cunt, which leaked of her arousal as Shuhua pumped in and out of her. Harder, faster, and rougher than before.

“More, Shuhua! More!” She cried out desperately, hearing a low snarl before her legs were thrown over a set of tensed shoulders. They hung almost stiffly in the air as Shuhua kept slamming into her, balls-deep while they slapped against her crotch.

Eventually, she was going so fast and deep that the tip of her shaft hit Miyeon’s cervix with every eye-rolling thrust. It felt incredible, and the omega could feel herself approaching a second climax. Shuhua then grabbed her hands and held them, leaning down to nip and kiss at her neck as she murmured praises into her ear.

"You're such a good girl, unnie. You take me so well.” Miyeon shivered at the warm breath fanning along the shell of her earlobe. “Fuck, I love your tight, little pussy.”

“Shuhua, baby! I-I’m so close…!”

“Oh, yeah?” She smirked against her skin. “Let me cum with you. I want to fill up that sweet hole of yours.”

And she does.

_“Shuhua-yah!”_

Her orgasm came quickly – shredding through her like claws of heat and fire – and yet, as Miyeon let loose a teary cry of her name, Shuhua didn't stop. Her hips keep their rhythm, fucking her through her climax and right into a _third_ one as she stimulates her sensitive clit. Sending volts of absolute pleasure into her already-oversensitive body as her hips sputtered in the process. The sensation of Shuhua bottoming out inside her, shooting her load of hot, white seed into her womb, was almost too much.

It's not until Miyeon was a mewling mess that the alpha retracted, moaning at the sight of her dick covered in a mix of their love juices. Some splats of excess cum had spilled over the damp sheets while the rest flowed out from Miyeon’s gaping hole in a steady trickle, and the omega whined softly at the feeling of it dripping down to the crack of her ass.

“You good?” Shuhua asked, resting on top of her girlfriend’s trembling form while also making sure not to squish her. “You came pretty hard back there.”

Miyeon, having recovered from her spasms, threaded her fingers into Shuhua’s black hair and smiled fondly at her. “That was amazing, babe.” She gushed, showering her face in kisses to express her gratitude. “You did so well, I think I might be sore for the next few days.”

Shuhua laughed. “Soyeon unnie wouldn’t like that. We still have performances scheduled this week.”

“And whose fault is that, hm?”

The alpha pouted at this, and Miyeon chuckled before kissing her gently. Tugging her closer by the neck while she grasped her hips, but not for a second round.

The two were very much spent already, so they opted to just cuddle under the sheets instead. Basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking as she nestled her head in the crook of Shuhua’s neck, with the latter stroking her hair lovingly – the cum still drying on the skin of their thighs.

In these kinds of moments, Shuhua’s embrace always made her feel secured. And she always savored her warm hugs after sex. Closing her eyes, Miyeon felt the alpha’s arms tightening around her body. Shuhua wished she could hold her girlfriend like this all the time. She felt great joy and contentment in the omega’s presence and cherished every moment they got to cuddle each other.

"I love you, unnie.” She suddenly whispered, kissing the top of her head as she pulled the older girl close.

Miyeon smiled up at her girlfriend and held onto her, burying her face into her chest before mumbling “I love you too, Shu.”

She listened to the soothing heartbeats as Shuhua fell asleep, but still kept a protective hold on her. It’s here, lying in the comfort of her alpha’s arms, that Miyeon felt truly safe and loved.

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Someone take my laptop away from me.
> 
> If ya cringed, hey, don't worry. I did too.  
> Time to make an appointment with my local priest.


End file.
